


Finals

by theletterelle



Series: Studies [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe isn't going to fuck up again. He just has to prove that to Pete, Mikey, and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala-apples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gala-apples).



“First,” says Pete. “If we’re going to give you another chance, you have to take it seriously. If you’re not fully committed, I’m not going to waste my time.”

Gabe nods from the chair he’s tied to. “Got it. Okay. I am.”

“Okay.” Pete steeples his fingers and bounces on his toes. “First rule: you do whatever Mikey and I say. No complaining, no backtalk, just obeying.” He waits for Gabe to nod again. “Second rule: no telling anyone else what’s going on. No matter how stupid you think you look, or how weird you feel.”

“That won’t be a problem,” says Gabe fervently. The last thing he wants is for anyone to have any idea of what he’s doing.

“Third rule: you don’t get to come until we’re done. That’s three days, and I don’t care if it’s a wet dream; you come and it’s over.”

Fuck. Gabe squirms. He hasn’t gone a day without orgasming ever since he figured out what his dick was for. But he wants these guys bad, and he wants to redeem himself in their eyes. If they forgive him, maybe he’ll be able to think about that night without blushing. “Okay.” He’ll do it, if he has to smash himself in the balls once an hour to keep everything under control.

“Mikey, untie him.” Pete waits for Mikey to obey, then “Gabe, get your ass out of that chair and bend over the couch.” Gabe stands up-- God, Pete is short; Gabe feels like a giraffe-- and bends over the back of the futon. He braces for whatever Pete’s going to do next.

It’s not much. Pete reaches between Gabe’s legs and adjusts his balls, then walks around the other side and grabs Mikey by the hair. Gabe can see it out of the corner of his eye. “Down,” growls Pete, low and lazy, and Mikey drops to his knees and nuzzles at Pete’s groin. Gabe’s instantly hard, but fuck, he can’t do anything about it, he can’t let this end five minutes after it started. He closes his eyes, but there’s nothing he can do about the sound of Pete’s zipper, or the wet licking noises, or Mikey’s tiny sighs. He shifts back so his dick isn’t pressing against the futon frame.

God, the next few days are gonna _suck_.

-o-

The buzz of a text brings Gabe from half asleep to fully awake. He checks it.

 _no underwar today. skinny jeans n tight shirt_

Gabe’s morning hardon disappears after he pees. Thank fuck. He dresses like he was told. “Hooking up at nine am?” is Alex’s only comment, and Gabe flips him off on his way out the door. His first class isn’t till eleven, but he still has reading to do, and reading goes better over coffee. Everyone knows that.

At ten-thirty, his phone buzzes again. _go to bathroom n jerk yrself off. no comin_

Gabe presses his lips together, but somehow manages to stand up, hiding his erection behind a book. He feels like a tool bringing a book into the bathroom with him, but what the fuck ever. He considers just hanging out in the stall for a few minutes, because it’s not like they’re in there with him to see, but his phone vibrates and he looks down. _don b a fukin bitch just do it_

How the hell? He looks around suspiciously for cameras. If they’re there, they’re hidden. He sighs, pulls his pants down and wraps his hand around his cock.

When he returns to the cafe, his hardon is visible from space.

-o-

He has to jerk himself off a couple more times that day. The second time he’s in his car when his phone goes off. He lets his head fall back against the seat as he groans. His balls are going to back up and explode before this is over. He covers himself with his jacket, reaches into his jeans (sweatpants tomorrow, if they let him) and pulls on his cock, whimpering between his teeth. This is the worst ever. This had better be worth it. If Elisa could see him now--

Hey. Just the thought of her sneer is enough to kill his boner, and it’s surprising he hadn’t thought of that before. He’s almost grateful to Elisa for having nuked their relationship, if it’s going to be this helpful. He tugs on his dick some more, but it’s gone limp. He’s never been so glad to lose an erection.

 _did my 5 min like u said. goin home now_

The text comes through just as he’s walking down the hall to his dorm suite. _good boy. now dance 4 us._

Gabe looks around him. There’s no one even here; how can they even tell if he’s doing what they tell him?

 _dance or safeword up to u_

Gabe isn’t going to back out over this. Fuck, he can dance, motherfucker. He stabs a couple buttons on his phone and tinny music pours out. He shimmies and grinds on an invisible girl, backs his ass up to an invisible guy, thrusts back and forth as the filling in an invisible sandwich, until he spins around and sees a girl leaning against the wall watching. He stops. Grins. He’ll only look stupid if he doesn’t brazen it out. “Want the next dance?”

She smirks. “I don’t think so.” She walks past him, eyebrow raised, down the hall.

“Come by anytime!” Gabe hollers after her.

-o-

Gabe wakes up in the night to find himself humping his pillow. He throws it on the floor and sleeps without one.

-o-

Gabe puts the phone down and sighs, then stands up at his table. Heads turn. He’s pretty hard to miss. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he says loud enough to be heard at the back of the restaurant. “I am a complete dick. That is all.” He sits back down. There is scattered applause.

He’ll go to the library. They can’t make him do anything embarrassing in the library.

Security chases him out half an hour later, a photocopy of his ass clutched tight in his hand.

 _i get it ok? yr pt is made. even sorrier now. enuf?_

The answer comes back instantly: _oh hell no._ Gabe gives a frustrated growl.

They make him go to the gym and lift weights, which yeah, he’s never done, so he has to work not to kill himself with the barbells. They make him run a couple miles around the track. That would have been easier if Gabe hadn’t recently upped his cigarette consumption. He wants to put his foot down when they cut off his coffee intake after 3 pm, but he’s halfway done with this whole mess. As sucky as trying to study with no caffeine is, it would suck worse to have done all this shit for nothing.

He goes to bed early and, when he can’t keep his hands from sneaking in his pants, puts on mittens. They feel sufficiently weird on his dick that he doesn’t even want to touch himself anymore. “Elisa,” he chants when it gets to be too much, “Elisa, Elisa, you bitch, this is all your fault.”

-o-

Gabe nearly has a heart attack when he comes out of his bathroom stall to see Mikey standing there.

“Holy shit. Goddamn, fuck, what are you doing here?”

Mikey’s got a tiny smile. “You’re never happy to see me, are you?”

“Should I be?” Gabe looks at him suspiciously. It’s his last day. He figured they would step it up, but he doesn’t know what to expect.

Mikey shrugs. “Let’s go in the handicapped stall,” he suggests.

“Don’t the handicapped people need it?” It’s a weak argument; they both know it. Gabe follows him in and latches the door.

Out of a plastic bag, Mikey produces a thing. Its shape makes it pretty clear what it’s for, but Gabe hopes he’s mistaken. “Is that...”

“A unicorn horn,” Mikey says, nodding. “Yep. It goes in your ass.”

“Oh, come the fuck on, you have got to be--”

“Safeword or drop your pants. Your choice.”

Gabe stares from Mikey’s inexpressive face to the swirly dildo, then back again. “Fuuuuuuuuck,” he growls high in his throat. “Motherfucker, okay, _fine._ I better not ever have to do this again.”

“You might,” says Mikey as Gabe unzips. “Of course, I might too.” That thought is enough to white out Gabe’s mind for a second, but he comes to when Mikey tugs at his elbow to turn him around. He bends over the toilet seat and prays desperately not to come while Mikey’s getting it in. _Elisa,_ he thinks, _Elisa Elisa Elisa_ , but rather than eradicating his hardon, her name is starting to associate itself with arousal. Okay, no, that is not going to work. _Two times two is four, two times three is six, two times four is eight, hey that eight has a sexy shape oh fuck me I am so screwed._

There’s the snap of a glove behind him, and a couple seconds later a cold, wet finger is poking at his asshole. Gabe has long since decided that cooperation is the only way to make this end well, so he pushes back against the finger and bears down to open up. “You can do two,” he pants. “Two is easy, I can take two.”

Mikey stubbornly keeps only one finger in his ass, lubing it up and pressing in to relax him. Gabe doesn’t care about the burn; hell, he’ll take the dildo dry if it’ll get this over faster. Mikey, however, cares a lot. He swirls his finger around until Gabe’s forced to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep himself from blowing his load into the toilet, and only then does Mikey add the second finger. The whine that breaks from Gabe’s throat is unearthly. “Do it,” he mutters, “just put it in, do it, just get it in me. Fuck, _please_.”

Mikey removes his fingers, and when Gabe feels the horn positioned at his asshole, he wants to cheer. Fine, he’ll be sitting through Fundamentals of Eastern Philosophy with a unicorn horn in his ass, but he’ll be that much closer to done with his trial, and when they see how good he’s taking it, maybe there’ll be a reward. He has to hope there’ll be a reward.

He opens easily for the horn, and though the tip bumps against his prostate in a way that makes his knees buckle, he’s relieved. It’s in. Mikey taps him on the ass, and he stands up and pulls his pants back up. They’re tight enough to keep the dildo in place, and his shirt is long enough to cover any telltale bulges. He thinks. He hopes.

Mikey strips off the glove, drops it into the trash, and unlocks the stall. Gabe takes one step, then another. If he concentrates, he can do it without looking like he’s being electrocuted every two seconds. “How long?” he asks Mikey.

Mikey checks his phone. “Pete says through this class and halfway into your next. Take a bathroom break during Theoretical Methods and put it in this.” He reaches into his messenger bag to pull out a plastic grocery sack. “You can give it back tonight.”

“I can?” It’s the first Gabe’s heard of this. “Am I coming over?”

“Pete will tell you,” is Mikey’s maddening response. “Go to class.”

Gabe winces at his first step, sucks it up, and goes.

-o-

Pete Wentz is a sadistic bastard.

-o-

When Gabe comes home, his balls are sore, his dick is twitching, and all he wants is a cold shower and a nap. He doesn’t get either, because Alex and Nate are home, and they’re watching the Food Network. At least Alex is; Nate is making fun of him and avoiding the objects Alex throws in his direction.

“Hey, you’re back,” says Nate. He nudges Alex. “He’s back.”

“I know,” mutters Alex. “Hang on, I just want to see what else she’s putting in the glaze.”

“We got a call,” Nate tells Gabe, and Gabe freezes. It’s not-- “You get lots of calls,” he says casually, flinging a balled-up sock at Nate. “Sometimes they’re even from me, when you’re not being an asshole.”

“Yeah, well.” Nate smirks. “This one wasn’t from you.”

Gabe’s stomach sinks. “Okay, whatever.” He heads toward the bathroom to jerk off, and fuuuuuuck, he has to force his hands into his back pockets to keep them away from his dick. It pulls on the inseam of his jeans, and his groan isn’t entirely stifled. Nate laughs. “We have instructions for you.”

Gabe sits on his bed and falls back. “You are evil people and I hate you.”

Alex flicks off the TV and stands up, towering over Gabe. “Care to guess what you’re supposed to do next?”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it more than I am.” That shit-eating grin Nate has gives Gabe a very bad feeling. It gets worse when Alex unzips his pants. “Oh come on, you’re shitting me.”

“It’s not like you’ve never blown me before,” says Alex. “It’s not like you didn’t blow me _last week._ ”

“I was drunk. And horny. And bored. You entertained me for five minutes.”

“Fifteen!”

“Pff.”

“Ten at least.”

“Whatever.” Gabe bats Alex’s hand away irritably. “I am not going to make you come when I can’t. That’s bullshit. Get the fuck out.”

Nate shows Gabe his phone. _tell gabe 2 suck it or safeword_

Gabe sits up. “Fuck,” he sighs. As he stares at Nate’s phone, another text pops up. _tell him both of u if hes not on alexs dick in 5 sec._ Gabe stares, then rips Alex’s jeans down and topples him onto the bed. He swallows Alex’s dick in a second, going down far enough that the head bumps against his throat.

Alex groans, and Gabe works quickly, afraid if he takes too long he’ll be too turned on to avoid coming in his pants. He licks and sucks, keeping himself balanced with one hand and fondling Alex’s balls with the other. “Fuck,” pants Alex. “Motherfucker. I like these guys, this was the best decision you ever made, oh fuuuuuck...” Alex’s body stiffens, and for a second he’s rigid, then his cock pulses and he slumps back into the bed. “Shit. Fuck.” He pants, takes a deep breath, and shuts his eyes. His cock, still half hard, jerks a couple times. Gabe looks around, but there’s nothing to spit in, so he swallows and makes a face at the taste.

“None for me?” Nate sounds disappointed. “That was fucking hot.”

“I’m not gonna blow you if I don’t have to,” says Gabe. He wipes his mouth.

“If you don’t like it,” says Alex, an arm thrown over his eyes, “why are you even doing it?”

It’s a question for which Gabe doesn’t have a ready answer. “Because,” he says finally. “I won’t let her win.”

They don’t have to ask who. There’s only one person.

“Besides,” Gabe adds, “I fucked up. If I ever want to look at myself in the mirror again without wanting to punch myself in the face, I have to do something to fix it.” Apparently that something is to let a couple guys turn his balls completely blue, but so be it. He just needs to hold on until tonight. Pete will call, and he’ll race over, and then--

He’s not sure what happens then. But it should be awesome.

-o-

It’s dark when the text finally comes. _yr ready. come over now_

Gabe’s stomach drops just as his cock jerks. He’s hard instantly. _leaving now_ he texts back, and he doesn’t care if he sounds desperate, because he is. He breaks a couple laws getting there, but in a few minutes he’s ringing their doorbell, repressing the urge to bang and demand they let him in.

Mikey answers, just like last time, but unlike last time he’s wearing no collar. He looks Gabe up and down and smirks. Gabe wants to shove past him, but he waits on the mat, hands behind his back to avoid grabbing his dick, until Mikey steps back and lets him come in.

Pete’s standing in the living room. The futon’s been converted to a bed, and Gabe’s heart leaps in anticipation. “Down,” says Pete, pointing to his feet. Gabe goes to his knees and looks up, like a dog begging for a treat. He doesn’t care how it looks.

“How was it?” Pete asks.

“Hell,” Gabe answers promptly.

“But you did it?”

“Yeah.” Gabe’s eyes flick to Mikey, who has taken up position by Pete. “Mikey saw me. Right? Oh fuck, I can’t stand this, come on, please--”

“Shut up,” Pete says, and Gabe groans but falls silent. “I want your word, I want you to swear to God and baby Jesus and whatever else you believe in that you are going to be honest with us. You’ll tell the truth, even when you think it’s not what we want to hear. That’s called being responsible. It’s what keeps a friendly play date--” he waves his hand around the room-- “from turning into criminal assault and battery.”

“I understand.” Gabe does, he really does this time. “I’m sorry about before. I promise I’m not going to do it again. Lesson learned, definitely.” He doesn’t want to break, but hell, they know what he’s been through. “I’m sorry, I am. Now please, can you please do something before my junk explodes?”

Pete’s smirk matches Mikey’s. “Get up. Take off all your clothes and get on the bed, facedown.”

Gabe has no dignity anymore, and he doesn’t miss it. He takes maybe five seconds to strip, and another two to get onto the futon. His face squeezes up in concentration when his dick rubs along the sheets. He’d fuck sandpaper at this point if he was allowed to come on it.

“You’ve been good these last few days, haven’t you?” Mikey rests his hand on Gabe’s ass, and Gabe jumps. “You did everything we told you to.”

Gabe nods. “Yeah. I did. I looked like a jackass, but I did.”

“You should be used to that by now.” Pete sits down on one side of the bed and taps Gabe on the thigh. “Up. On your hands and knees, legs apart.” Gabe scrambles to obey. “Check him out, Mikey,” says Pete. “You could drive nails with that thing.”

Mikey’s fingers brush Gabe’s erection, and Gabe’s fists clench. “Can I suck it?” Mikey asks.

 _Yes_ Gabe thinks, but “No,” Pete says, and Gabe has to restrain his whine. “You can touch it, though. I bet Gabe would like that. Do you want Mikey to touch you, Gabe?”

“Please,” gasps Gabe. A second later, Mikey’s fingers are caressing the head, and Gabe tries to thrust into them.

“No,” says Pete, and smacks Gabe’s ass. Gabe would really like to pound his head against the wall right now. Mikey’s fingers trail back to Gabe’s balls, and he closes his hand over them. Gabe groans again. “Please,” he chokes out, “ _please_ , let me come, I’ll do whatever you want if you--”

“Whatever we want?” Pete crouches down to look Gabe in the eye. “Like what? What could you do for us?”

“Anything,” says Gabe. “I’ll-- I’ll suck you off, both of you, I’ll blow you both at the same time, or you can come in my ass, I’d love that, I’ll take one in my mouth and one in my ass, I don’t care who’s where. _Anything._ Please. Just. Oh fucking _Christ_.” Mikey’s found his asshole and is running his finger around the edge.

“So if we do that-- if we let you suck us off, if we fuck you-- you get to come, is that the deal?”

Is it? Gabe doesn’t even know anymore. “Yeah,” he says anyway. “Yeah. Please.”

Pete pushes Gabe’s hair, wet with sweat, back from his forehead. “What if I said we’d do those things, but you wouldn’t be allowed to come till tomorrow?”

Gabe nearly wails in despair. “Please, no, I can’t do anymore, I’m trying but I can’t--”

“Would you quit?” Pete’s voice overrides Gabe. “Would you get up and walk out? Would you go back to your dorm and jerk off?”

“No,” groans Gabe. “No, I don’t want, I don’t want to quit, please let me stay.” Mikey’s got both his hands working, massaging Gabe’s ass as both thumbs circle his hole.

“Even if I tell you to blow us? And you don’t get to come until tomorrow?”

Gabe wants to cry. Gabe may actually be crying. “Okay,” he gulps, “okay, I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” Pete’s hand rests on Gabe’s head.

“I’ll do what you want, I’ll suck you and Mikey and Alex and Nate and whoever else you can find, I don’t care, and I’ll wait. I think I can do it. I can do it. But only if Mikey stops touching me, because,” Gabe’s laugh is tinged with hysteria, “I am like five seconds away from coming, and he’s not even touching my dick OH FUCK...”

Because Mikey is touching his dick. Mikey’s hand is tight around it, and Mikey’s pumping it up and down, and Gabe’s been on edge for so fucking long, he can’t help it, he can’t stop. It rips through him like a freight train, and he’s not sure for a few seconds what happens, but when he finds his mind again, he’s lying in a warm sticky spot and he’s twitching.

“Fucking hell,” laughs Pete, “you seriously didn’t cheat, did you? Shit, I haven’t heard anyone make that noise before. Your balls must be as big as an elephant’s to hold all that jizz.”

Gabe would say something witty in response, if he could talk. Or think. Or do anything but lie here and gasp for air.

“So who gets to fuck him?” asks Mikey seriously. “I’ll take his mouth if you want.”

Gabe can’t move, so it must be some unseen force that’s spreading his legs open and pulling his knees under him, but-- “Hey,” says Mikey, forcing him back down, “hey, no, I was kidding, cut that out.” Gabe lets himself relax then.

“Yeah, no,” says Pete, “I think you’re probably done for today. Nod if you understand me.”

Gabe nods.

“Are you hurting?”

Gabe shakes his head.

“Feel all your fingers and toes? Breathing okay? Hearing any ringing in your ears?”

“Jesus, Pete, it’s an orgasm, not a fucking car crash.”

Gabe isn’t sure about that.

“Need some water?”

Gabe nods, and Mikey heads off to get some. Pete sits by Gabe’s head and runs his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “You’ll feel okay in a few minutes. But it’s getting late, and I’m not sure you’re gonna be good to drive.”

Gabe works his mouth for a second, swallows, coughs. “I can drive. Just, yeah, like five minutes, gimme five.” Mikey comes back with the water. Pete helps Gabe sit up and drink.

“I’m gonna say at least thirty.” Pete’s wearing his don’t-fuck-with-me look, and Gabe has never felt less like fucking with anyone. “We’ll reevaluate then. Unless.” Pete studies Gabe. “Unless you want to sleep over. You can take the futon.”

“Or you can sleep with us,” says Mikey. “Bed’s big enough. Pete, shut up, he really tried. If you’re gonna let him stay, he gets to stay all the way. Gabe, you can sleep in our bed, but you don’t have to. I’ll make up the futon if you wanna sleep here.”

“I wanna sleep with you,” says Gabe hoarsely. “I still owe you both blowjobs.”

Mikey looks at him expressionlessly, then cracks up. “You are a crazy motherfucker.”

“And he knows crazy,” Pete puts in. “He lives with me.”

“C’mon,” says Mikey, and he and Pete together pull Gabe up and get him into their bed.


End file.
